


Sandcastles

by MRDADDYPICKLES



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, Female Characters, Homophobia, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRDADDYPICKLES/pseuds/MRDADDYPICKLES
Summary: Alaska is a big sister to two toddlers, seems easy, normal. Until she becomes their full time caretaker on her own. Her father used to be real with her when her mother passed, that is until he remarried, dropped two kids on Alaska and ran away with his tiny little Beverly Hills wife. Being a full time sister she does college online and occasionally has class lectures that’s where her best friend, Willam, comes and helps her out. One day when Alaska takes her brothers to a little lake in Erie, that they call Beach Godzilla because one time someone built a huge Godzilla like creature there in that sand, her life gets flips upside down by a beautiful Russian woman who made her little brother cry.





	Sandcastles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, This is my first story I'm publishing publicly, I know its not perfect by any means, but if you guys want you can leave some comments so I can have some feedback I'd appreciate it greatly. If you like the story let me know! Side Note/Disclaimer: I'm a big fan of the friendship between Alaska & Katya and my intentions are all goo, not to pressure anything else between their real life friendship, its all in good fun and I think writing is a great way to express love towards drag personas, plus this is completely AU and has nothing to do with drag, but I am using Drag Personas as characters. Thank you I hope you enjoy this short little intro chapter!! x

“Yes, Ryan we can build sandcastles” Alaska smiled at the boy in the car seat through her rearview mirror.  
“But can we get Spiderman pops!” Corey said excitingly sure his sister will say yes. Alaska’s heart winced when she realized she would have to say no to the older boy.   
“Cor, I” Alaska started to shrug and shake her head. The boy frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, “Not today, bud” she reached back to touch his leg, the only part of him she could reach, to caress him and remind him that Alaska wasn’t the bad guy in the situation.  
“But, hey, hey look!” Alaska said as the water was now in sight. She pointed in the right direction then looked at the mirror to the boys.   
“Beach Godzilla” The younger boy said with a growl. Alaska smiled took one had off the wheel making her hand like a claw and mocked the boy in tradition. A silly little thing Alaska did one time to cheer up the boys, so when someone says ‘Beach Godzilla’ followed with a growl Alaska is supposed to growl the same.   
“Beach Godzilla!” They all said with a growl as the entered the parking lot.  
-  
“Boys stay here! or I swear to god” Alaska said the last part under her breath as she walked to her beach chair. Alaska never allowed the boys to go in the water without Alaska right by their side for obvious reasons. She was just a few feet from there set up of toys where they were going to build sand castles and dig holes.   
She had a big white sunhat and big black sunglasses her hair was in two quickly done braids that reach her belly button. Her perpetual beach uniform consisted of her old jean shorts, a mismatched bikini top, today it happened to be black, with a white sheer cover up that draped to her calves. She laid on her chair looking to her brothers, to the backpack full of all the essentials, then to her toes. They were painted very badly, but hey they were painted. She closed her eyes briefly and immediately decided bad idea, she was too exhausted for that pretend sleep crap. Alaska then looked to their ever growing sandcastle and smiled, maybe just 2 minutes.   
The lanky woman closed her eyes in bliss, until about a minute later when she hears a stranger's voice that’s too close for comfort. Startled, she jumped awake.  
“What-” Alaska started before she shed her sunglasses off and getting a better view of the sight. The stranger was apologizing, her voice laced with some sort of accent, she fell on their sandcastle. For fucksake. Alaska could tell Ryan was trying not to cry, but his eyes were watering and tears would fall just not in front of a stranger, he only cries in front of Alaska. Corey was a little bit angry and Alaska knew because he would look away and cross his arms over his chest.   
“Im so sorry, чертовски хрень, ты идиот (Fucking shit fuck, you idiot)”   
“Excuse me?” Alaska said to the stranger, pulling her brother in for a hug. She felt his tears against her skin, so she began cooing him silently and rubbed his bare back.  
“Sorry, I’m dumb I’m sorry”  
“No you’re fine, just” Alaska stood up abruptly. The stranger fumbled before getting on their feet and when she finally stood up she was right in Alaska’s face. Alaska looked at her, she was about 5-6 inches shorter than her, her hair was short, blonde. Her eyes blue, bluer than her brothers and she thought they had pretty eyes, oh god was she wrong. Alaska swallowed hard suddenly her stomach dropped, the woman’s scent suddenly filled her nostrils it made her head dazy and her stomach tickle. She was pretty.   
“She needs to build it again she knocked it down, right sissy” Corey said. Alaska looked dumbfounded she didn’t honestly know what to say she was caught between a rock and a hard place, she regretted closing her eyes.  
“Oh, yeah of course, I can definitely help rebuild it” The woman said bending into the sand quickly.  
“Im sorry, its a rule in the house, you can go, its okay” Alaska said sitting in the sand, Ryan wiping his tears with Alaska’s cover up then sitting in the sand.  
“No it’s totally okay, its the least I can do, fall into your kids castle and leave, I couldn’t”  
“Oh, these, they’re my brothers” Alaska said because for some reason she felt obligated to clarify that she in fact has never pushed a baby out of her womanly parts and that everything was still in tact.  
“Oh, well yeah of course, you're way too young to be a mother” The woman said shaking her head.  
“Im 23” Alaska mumbled.  
“Well hey 23, I’m Katya” She looked to her, sand in her palms, Alaska looked back with a grin.  
“Katya” Alaska let the name resonate off her tongue.  
“Oh thats your name too?” She joked biting her lip looking to the sand grabbing it slowly. Alaska laughed before looking to her brothers. Ryan was hesitant of the stranger but helped anyway, Corey was totally uninterested doing something else with his cars in the sand.   
“No, no, I- that’s a pretty name. Im AJ” Alaska half lied.  
“You’re name isn’t AJ, Your name is Alaska” Ryan said looking confused. Alaska’s mouth opened slightly and for once in her life gave him a very sisterly ‘cut it out’ look.  
“Well some people call me AJ, Ry” Alaska defended suddenly feeling extremely embarrassed. He suddenly smiled and ran to play with their sand trucks that Corey was currently flying over sand hills.  
“Sorry, Its a nickname, and I don’t really know you so” Alaska said with a shrug and a bit of a chuckle.  
“Its okay, technically my name’s a nickname too” She leaned a tiny bit closer, like she was telling her a secret. Abruptly the not-so-strange stranger stood up and looked to a crowd of people,  
“Yeah, I hated my name for the longest time,” Alaska shook her head thinking about how bad she was at small talk, I mean she was looking to the ground not even recognizing the stranger was starting to flee.  
“I wanna know more about how you’ve grown to hate such a pretty name like Alaska but I have to go” She started to run to a group of people who seemed to be leaving, they looked over to Katya in confusion. She walked alongside a woman who had big hair extravagant makeup and in a pink mumu. The group was quite diverse, there was a taller woman with dreads, a girl with a sickeningly small waist, and a ginger one who looked sort of familiar.   
Alaska sat in the sand wondering what just happened, and thinking about how she were to probably never see the girl again. So much for building sandcastles she thought looking to her brothers, forcing a smile, she may not have the cute girl but she’ll always have them.


End file.
